Therunawayguys: Lost in another world!
by AnimeFangirlDERP
Summary: Therunawayguys (and Josh) are lost in a game! Because of this, something goes wrong... Not terribly wrong, but possibly chaotically. (This was originally posted on April 4th, 2013)
1. Chapter 1

**HI GUYS! This is my first story, so I'm sory if it's bad. Some chapters might be short because, well, either I'm too lazy or I wasn't able to write much. Also, I'm really sorry if this chapter is bland, but please keep reading!**  
**Anyway, into the actual story. Just to say Therunawayguys are at Emile's house! And Josh is in here because... Well, he's Josh.**  
**SECOND TO LAST THING, HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMILE!**

"Alright guys! The Wii U's all set up for Wii games!" Emile exclaimed, jumping over to the couch, sitting down next to Josh.  
"What game should we play?" Jon asked, looking through Emile's game collection.  
"Super Smash Bros. Brawl!" Tim called from the kitchen.  
"'Kay." Jon called back. His eyes zeroed in on a familiar game case. Pulling it out, he replaced what game was in the Wii U with SSBB.  
Tim came in with bowls of snacks and put them on the table in front of the couch, sitting down next to Emile right after.  
"Thanks Tim!" Josh said, taking a random chip and eating it.  
"No problem!" Tim said.  
Jon walked over to the couch, sitting next to Josh. Picking up his Wii Remote, he chose SSBB's icon from the game select screen. There was a silence as the screen faded to white, stayed that way for a minute, then cut to black with a message across the screen.

'The disc could not be read.'

Jon let out a small, annoyed groan as he stood up and reset the system, getting it back to the Wii menu. He chose the game again from the menu and sat down, expecting it to work.'The disc could not be read.'"What the heck?!" Emile yelled. Running over to the Wii U he reset the system, pulled out the game and checked for any scratches, smudges or anything else that could make the game unable to be read. Finding nothing he said to his friends, "I can't find anything on my disc..." Jon, Tim and Josh shrugged, giving Emile a sorry look. He then popped the game back into the system with a confused expression.  
Jon chose the game off of the selection screen and received something that was to be expected.

'The disc could not be read.'

"Dude, either your Wii U's broken again like at Pax or your disc is dead." Jon said.  
"Just... Give it a try again, 'kay?" Emile said, sighing. "If it doesn't work let's play LittleBigPlanet or something."  
Jon, Tim and Josh agreed to this, and Jon started the game up again.  
The game got stuck on the white screen, this time not even showing the famous black screen.  
"It is broken again after all..." Emile groaned, walking over to turn off the Wii U. He pressed the power button, but nothing happened.  
"Maybe it overheated?" Tim asked.  
Emile turned the Wii U around so that it's cords were facing him. He pulled the power cord, but nothing happened. The Wii U was still running.  
"Um... Guys?!" Emile called, gesturing for the others to come over.  
"I pulled the power cord but nothing happened." Emile said, holding up the cord.  
"Gee... That _is_ wierd..." Tim said, looking over the Wii U.  
"How the heck are we supposed to fix it?!" Jon asked angrily.  
Right after he asked that, the white screen suddenly turned back into a certain black screen.'The disc could not be read.'But then, the words 'The disc could not be read.' began to glitch around the screen like crazy.  
And suddenly the screen turned a bright white and began glowing brighter by the second.  
"WHAT THE-" Emile began to ask, but, suddenly, no one was in the room. All that was left were three Wii remotes, a Wii U game pad and various snacks.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who the heck are these kids?" A voice asked.  
"I don't know... They just kind of fell from the sky... Heh, I'd have expected you to know what falls from there." Another voice said.  
"Oh! It looks like one of them is waking up!" The first voice said.  
Emile opened his eyes and stood up, but closed his eyes immediately, blinded by the light. He rubbed his head and eyes at the same time.  
"Oh god..." Emile muttered, feeling like the world was spinning.  
"Are you okay, dude?" The first voice asked.  
"Yeah... Yeah, just let me get used to the light..." Emile said, opening and closing his eyes. One of the two voices sounded familiar...  
Now used to the light, Emile stopped squinting and almost fainted at the sight of the two people, or angel and hylian in front of him.  
"Guys!" Emile yelled, trying to wake up his friends. Tim's eyes opened, then Jon and Josh. They recoiled from the light like Emile and eventually got used to it.  
Looking up they all gasped.  
Pit glanced at Link and shrugged. He then looked back at the group of four and asked, "Um... Are you all okay?"  
"W-We're totally f-fine!" Jon immediately answered, almost shocking Pit.  
"Ah... Okay... Anyway, are you guys newcomers or what? I don't recognize you four, so..." Link asked.  
"We're," Jon began, but looked over at his friends. They all stared, waiting for what he was going to say. "Players from the real world."  
Pit moved back slightly, eyes wide. Link had a bigger reaction, though. His eyes grew to the size of plates and he gasped, taking one step back, and then a second, and a third until he turned around, running the other way, somersaulting every second. (Or whatever he does is called.)  
Pit followed, much faster than Link.  
"W-Wait! We need help getting back to the real world!" Emile yelled, pulling everyone to their feet. They easily caught up, though. Link was too slow somersaulting and Pit had slowed down to a jog next to him, yelling at him every step of the way.  
"I told you that you should have brought the Spinny!" Pit said to Link.  
"I told Roy he could use it today!" Link said.  
"You're an idiot!" Pit yelled, grabbing Links arm and attempting to drag him.  
"H-Hey!" Link stuttered, attempting to get up from being dragged on the ground. Finally able to get up he ran after Pit, trying to keep up.  
Emile, Jon, Tim and Josh quickly found it easy keeping after them.  
Suddenly, Pit tripped, taking Link down with him. Pit attempted to get up, trying to drag Link again, but Therunawayguys (with Josh)* caught up.  
"Why are you running away from us?!" Emile asked Pit, helping him up.

*Therunawayguys for some reason don't think of Josh as a member, so I decided to put that note in this.


	3. Chapter 3

"Uh... Eh... Look, you four are humans, not characters from this universe." Pit said, trying to move to the right and run. Emile immediately copied his movement and blocked him, staring straight into his eyes while Tim, Josh and Jon checked Link if he was okay.  
"Well, we're stuck in this world. The least you could do is tell us how to get back!" Emile said angrily.  
Pit snorted, crossing his arms. "Well, the thing is, we don't know how to get you back!"  
"Does anyone know? Like, I don't know, someone who has experience in going to other universes?" Emile asked.  
"Well... Sonic, Shadow or Silver might... Maybe Master Hand or Crazy Hand? Well... Maybe not him..." Pit mutttered to himself.  
"Wait, Master Hand and Crazy Hand?! I thought they were evil!" Emile exclaimed.  
"That was only for the game. Master hand and well, Crazy Hand sort of are the bosses of us I guess you could say. Heh, the irony of it all." Pit said.  
"Should we take them-" Link cut off his sentence to cough, and then sigh. "HYA-" Link stopped to cough again, then continued. "-AAT!"  
"Dude. We know you can talk." Tim said, slightly laughing at Link.  
"But... Well, it's just that Nintendo built my image as being the only hero who's mute, but can scream like an idiot. So, four gamers finding out my secret..." Link traild off to look away, frowning.  
"It's okay, we swear we won't tell anyone. Right guys?" Josh asked, looking at everyone. His friends all nodded as a response. "See? Your 'secret' is safe with us."  
Link smiled, looked back and said, "Thanks."  
"Anyway, Pit, should we take them to Smashville?" Looking back at the others he whispered, "Yeah, totally original name."  
Pit sighed and said, "Well, it's not like we have much a choice. Leaving them out here would likely kill them."  
"Let's go then!" Link said, beginning to walk. Pit matched his pace, looking back and gesturing for the others to come.  
The guys followed, chatting the entire way as if they were going on a huge

TIME SKIP!

"Here we are!" Pit exclaimed.  
"Holy sh-" Jon almost cursed, but was hit in the gut by Pit.  
"Here in the land of Nintendo, swearing isn't allowed. Well, unless you want to be punished like Snake..." Pit said, screwing up his face at Snake's name.  
"I never knew Master Hand would do such a thing!" Link exclaimed, frowning at the memory.  
"Ugh... I don't like him, but you gotta feel sorry for the guy." Pit said.  
"What happened?" Josh asked.  
"You'd really not want to know..." Pit and Link said.  
Emile, impatiently tapping his foot, asked, "Are we going in there or not?"  
"Oh, right." Pit said with a small laugh. He, with Link then led the group into Smashville.  
The guys all gasped, trying to take everything in. Above they could see pinkish golden clouds lazily floating along, which was obviously Skyworld. On the ground were a couple of buildings, shops, houses and a huge colosseum in the back.  
"Awesome isn't it?" Pit asked, smiling.  
"Definitely-" Emile began, but was cut off as he looked to the left, seeing a certain red head riding a top.  
"Roy! Get off of the Spinny right now!" A cobalt haired man yelled, chasing the red head.  
Roy, the red head turned around on the top and blew a rasberry at him. (Hopefully you know what he was doing.) "You'll never catch me Marth- OH MY GOOOOOOD!" Roy screamed as he realized he was set on a crash course to where Pit, Link and four other guys were standing. Roy tried to turn, and ended up falling off of the Spinny.  
Pit grabbed Josh and Emile's wrists while Link grabbed Jon and Tim's wrists yanked them out of the way. The Spinny kept going until it reached a wall and crashed.  
"Roy... I'm going to kill you..." Marth said, glaring Roy.  
"Aw, come on, that was fun!" Roy said happily.  
"What if the people over there," Marth stopped his sentence to look over, mouth 'Hi' and continued, "Were hit?!"  
"Well..." Roy said, looking over at Pit and Link.  
"Guys! Help!" He yelled.  
"Marrth, give him some slack." Pit said as Link ran over to where the Spinny was and picked it up, somehow fitting it into his pocket.  
"Fine. But that's only because you guys helped me prank Ike." Marth said, sighing.  
"Anyway, who're these guys?" Roy asked, standing up and running over to where the four were standing.  
The guys introduced themselves, and received a huge smile from Roy. "Are you guys Newcomers?" He asked.  
"Well, no, we're from the real world." Tim said, frowning.  
"Oh really? Cool! Do they have hot dogs in the real world too?" Roy asked, eyes shining with curiosity.  
Marth's eyes widened and he began to back away.  
"They're fine. Don't worry." Pit said.  
"It doesn't matter! They're from the real world!" Marth hissed.  
"That is true, but they're cool guys!" Link said.  
"Yeah!" Roy said happily, putting an arm around Josh's neck.  
"... I still don't trust them." Marth said glaring. "We should tell Master Hand!" He said, almost about to run off.  
"... That's what we're here for. We're trying to get them back to their original world." Pit said.  
"Well, come on, then." Marth said, dashing deeper into the town.  
"We're following him, correct?" Jon asked.  
"Yeah." Link replied, following Marth. Josh, Roy, Tim and Pit followed, but a groan rose from Emile.  
"So much walking..." He complained, receiving a flick to the ear from Jon.  
"They're helping us Emile. Shut up." Jon said, walking after the others.  
Emile, sighing, followed.


End file.
